Disturbing Thoughts
by FatedtoFall
Summary: While walking one day, Kagome has the most... interesting thought. [Cracktastic OneShot]


**A/N:** Yeah. This ones sendin' me to hell. And its not my fault, I swear! Its... Its... Aww, hell, its a product of my mind being really fucked up, just so's we're all clear on the matter. I just had the... image in my head.

And I mentioned it to Ammeh-Chan, and that prompter a conversation about it. Yeah. I'll post a link to the conversation at the end of this, if you should... Somehow, miracously feel the urge to read it. Yeah.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

* * *

They walked along the rivers edge, silent for the most part, though occasionally one of them would turn speculative eyes towards the sky, or perhaps glance behind them. InuYasha was in the lead, Kagome at his side, while Miroku and Sango brought up the rear, Shippou and Kirara perched on their shoulders respectively.

They'd been quiet for a while now, so it was rather surprising when Kagome suddenly froze, with the most horrified expression on her face along with a vehement exclamation of "Oh gods!"

Blinking as one, her companions turned to regard the suddenly cowering girl with curiosity. InuYasha's ears had perked and swiveled to fixate on the girl, who was muttering low under her breath, numerous mentions of 'Oh gods' and 'Bad image' making their way past her lips.

Sango was the first to speak. Licking her lips slightly, she took a step forward and tentatively touched Kagome's shoulder. Said girl flinched, and turned wide eyes onto the other female.

"Ahh, Kagome? Are you… all right?" Sango asked.

Kagome shook her head, hands lifting themselves up to grind her palms into her eyes. InuYasha finally got over his stupor to inquire in the most concerned way possible of what was bothering her.

"Oi, Wench, What the hell is your problem?"

"Oh Gods, Oh Gods. That is… Such a bad image, Eww….." She kept repeating that over and over. InuYasha stepped to her side and gripped her shoulders, spinning her roughly to face him when she tried to turn away. When she finally met his eyes, she turned the most interesting shade of red, made a noise that InuYasha was _positive_ was a squeak, and returned to her incoherent mumblings. Bewildered, InuYasha glanced at the others, who looked just as confused as him, before shrugging and giving Kagome a light shake of the shoulders.

"Wench, what the hell is the matter? Spit it out!" He demanded. Kagome shook her head, biting her lip to keep the words in. InuYasha stared at her for a moment, before giving her another shake, and the girl shuddered, _actually shuddered_, and pulled away from him, looking anywhere but at him.

"I didn't mean to, I swear I didn't! I was just thinking about class the other day, where we had to… We had to learn about… Well, we had to learn about something, and I was just letting my mind wander, and I looked at you, and I thought, and really, I didn't mean to, it just popped up, I thought that 'InuYasha looks a lot like Sesshoumaru.' Of course, I still had that other thing in my head, but I thought about when we first met him and how his spit melted stuff, and he could make poison in his fingers, and I thought… I thought… I thought about other things on him that could make poison…"

She spoke quickly, quietly, almost so quiet that her companions couldn't hear her. They all leaned towards her, clustered around the flustered girl, waiting riveted as she told them her problem. She paused for breath, a pained look crossing her face, before continuing on.

"And I thought… About when he… -ahem- When he…. You know, during… sex?" Her voice went high into a near squawk on the word 'sex,' "When he… umm… When he… Ejaculates? And I thought that what if maybe… maybe that was poisonous too!" She finished in one breath, her voice rushed and panicked. For their part, her companions regarded her in stunned silence, each one slowly turning an interesting shade of color. But before they could react, she spoke again, her voice once again little more than a squeak.

"Then I thought, what if that was like… like his spit and could melt stuff… And I thought…. I didn't mean to, I swear I didn't, but I thought about him playing bukkake, and the girl… Melting, and oh gods, oh fucking gods!"

Varying degrees of shock met the girl's exclamation, before InuYasha (who's face had turned a rather odd shade of green), summed up their feelings rather well.

"….Oh, fuck."

The companions merely stared, before breaking off and backing away from Kagome who had her face buried in her hands once again, moaning.

"Oh, fuck. Just… Fuck. I… Oh, that's just fucking… Eww." InuYasha kept up his shuddering and shaking, looking as if he would barf. Miroku looked disturbed, Sango pale. Kirara simply gave a disgusted mew and shook her head as if something nasty had entered her mouth. Shippou was saved the disturbing image as he didn't know the mechanics of sex or bukkake.

"I don't think… I can ever look at him the same again." Miroku finally said, turning from the group, hand to his stomach.

**

* * *

End A/N:**

Bukkake- Yeah. Umm… If you don't know what this is? Umm… It's when guys stand in a circle around a girl and touch themselves? And, yeah. To give one better image take this definition about the root word?

Bukkakeru – 'to dash (slosh) water (or other liquid) on a person or in a person's face')

Yeah. Hope you all have THAT lovely image in your heads for the rest of the night/day/week/whatever the hell sense of time. As promised, linkeh to conversation is...

www. livejournal. com/ users/ mothproofammeh/ 18189 .html

Remove the spaces, and what not.

I'm 'Can't see past my own eyes' in the conversation, mer. Just remove the spaces, or whatever. Or, there's... A link someplace in my own journal, and no doubt I'm making this a spot more complicated than it has to be.

...I'm so going to hell for this one…


End file.
